


Сфера истинных смыслов

by Estell_Greydaw, WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [14]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Urban Fantasy, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, урбан-фэнтези, условная европейская страна
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сфера истинных смыслов

**София**

Момент торжества мог быть другим. Может быть, более пафосным? Или наоборот, слишком простым… Впрочем, это мелочи. Главное – он настал.

Она долго шла к этому, и не ради самого момента, но просто потому, что не могла иначе.

В пути ли смысл, или в результате? Этот вопрос занимал ее уже давно, очень хотелось (и было важно) понять.

Ей не было страшно, она уже давно ничего не боялась. Когда умеешь видеть и использовать истинные смыслы, перестаешь бояться. Когда вокруг тебя Сфера, страх не может напугать, он становится лишь стимулом к действию и фактором принятия решений.

А еще нужно было остановить Идалию. Просто ради справедливости.

**Идалия**

В большом зале много гостей. И обычно Идалия во время этих ежегодных приемов была окружена искателями выгоды, льстецами, обожателями, уважаемыми людьми из высшего общества, с которыми держалась на равных, словом – никогда не оставалась одна. Да и странно, если бы никто не искал ее внимания – при той власти, которую она явно и неявно имела, при ее богатстве и силе, и красоте.

Сейчас всё было иначе.

Да вообще за последние два года всё шло как-то не так. Полоса неудач, череда предательств приближенных и доверенных, крах нескольких связанных с ней предприятий, падение акций ее собственных, ряд скандалов разного рода, в которых всплывало ее имя… И вот на нынешнем Летнем Балу многие из тех, кто еще недавно находился поблизости, кто подавал ей руку и ценил ее дружбу, вдруг стали делать вид, что ее не знают… в лучшем случае.

Идалия уже давно заподозрила, что за всеми ее проблемами последних двух лет стоит кто-то один. То есть в этом замешано много людей, но направляет их одна воля. Неукротимая, целеустремленная и враждебная к ней, Идалии. И даже мара, казалось, слабела под воздействием этой непреклонной воли. Хотя… не казалось, а так и было. Контроль ослабевал, и подчиненные отпадали, начинали своевольничать, искать собственную выгоду, а затем и предавать. Узнавать тайны становилось сложнее, а Расклад – всё неопределеннее. Даже внешняя красота увядала, возраст брал своё слишком явно и слишком быстро.

Она шла через зал, люди неохотно расступались, давая дорогу. Многие смотрели на нее как на пустое место, некоторые – с презрением, словно она была нищенкой, жалкой и ничтожной, вдруг попавшей в приличное богатое общество.

Идалия злилась. Очень хотелось проклясть их всех, установить Контроль и заставить себя любить. И она могла сделать это еще недавно, а сейчас мары едва хватало на то, чтобы вообще держать себя в руках и делать вид, будто всё хорошо. Надо потерпеть. Успеть здесь и сейчас подписать несколько очень нужных ей договоров, пока никто здесь еще не знает, что она и правда нищенка. Будет ею завтра, если к вечеру не предоставит хоть какие-то гарантии, что она не банкрот. Иначе всё, сколоченное за двадцать лет, исчезнет без следа.

Сначала надо спасти остатки своей империи. С неведомым врагом она разберется потом.

В конце зала виднелась группка тех, кто был ей так нужен. Пятеро мужчин, одна женщина, владельцы крупных холдингов, банкиры, известная журналистка. Идалия собралась с силами. Мара сейчас как никогда была ей нужна. Замарать. Покорить. Убедить. Пусть мара слаба, но ее хватит на шестерых… Пусть ненадолго, но этого будет достаточно.

Через другой вход в зал вошла женщина в шелковом платье лазоревого цвета с серебристо-зеленым отливом. Немолодая, лет сорок и не скрывает этого. Рыжие, как темная медь, короткие вьющиеся волосы в беспорядке топорщатся, веснушки нагло сидят на носу, никакого макияжа. Не стройняшка, а смеет носить приталенное платье с широкой юбкой, да еще такого немодного кроя! Подумать только, приталенное шелковое платье с рельефами и треугольным вырезом, с широченной снизу юбкой, стекающей складками с бедер, да еще длиной всего лишь чуть ниже колен. Какая-то плебейка в платье из секонд-хенда посмела сюда явиться. Хоть бы для начала сходила в салон… И тут Идалия наткнулась на ее взгляд.

Женщина смотрела на ее с легким интересом, словно изучала экспонат анатомического музея. А в ее аквамариновых глазах Идалия почувствовала невероятную силу.

– Господа, – сказала женщина, обращаясь к тем шестерым, которых приготовилась замарать Идалия. – Рада видеть вас.

Шестеро с уважением приветствовали ее. Да кто же она?

– Господа, обернитесь, прошу вас. К нам приближается Идалия Эск, и ей нужны ваши деньги и влияние, чтобы спасти остатки своей гнилой империи, – с холодным сарказмом сказала рыжая стерва в голубом платье. Идалию перекосило, она поняла: вот кто стоит за ее бедой!

И всю мару она обратила в Контроль, и сбросила ее на рыжую. Та только рукой махнула, словно комара отгоняла. И всё развеялось в пустоте. А Идалия почувствовала, что в зале тихо и все на нее смотрят.

– Гнилая империя Эск, выстроенная обманом, подлостью, преступлениями и наглостью, – журналистка смерила Идалию взглядом. – А ведь столько лет мы все считали госпожу Эск талантливой предпринимательницей и финансисткой.

– А она оказалась воровкой на доверии, убийцей и мошенницей, – сказал банкир. – Кто бы мог подумать…

И он отвернулся от Идалии, поклонился рыжей:

– Благодарю за то, что раскрыли мне глаза, госпожа Сэн.

Остальные тоже поблагодарили и разошлись. А названная Сэн всё так же стояла, чуть опираясь на колонну у входа, и спокойно созерцала Идалию. И было в ней что-то до ужаса, до дрожи в коленях знакомое. Идалия оглянулась. Всем было всё равно, ее, еще вчера не последнюю даму в этом городе и даже во всей стране, сейчас никто не видел, ходили мимо, а некоторые обходили по дуге, как кучу дерьма, и с уважением кланялись или кивали рыжей, та отвечала легким кивком.

– Кто ты, сука, такая? – сжав кулаки, прошипела Идалия.

– Не узнала? Всё еще не узнала? – тихо спросила та.

– Я тебя заставлю собственные кишки сожрать! – Идалия напрягла все силы, призывая мару… И ничего. Пустота. Особенная сила, уже двадцать лет бывшая ее частью, не отзывалась. Словно ее и не было никогда.

– Не обещай того, чего не сможешь исполнить, Дала, – рыжая вдруг широко раскрыла глаза, и память Идалии проснулась.

– Это не можешь быть ты!!! – отшатнулась она от рыжей. – Не можешь!!!

Вспомнила про маленький пистолет в кобуре на бедре под платьем и потянулась за ним…

Справа и слева появились несколько человек в неброских костюмах. Трое мужчин, две женщины. Они приблизились не вплотную, но достаточно, чтобы Идалия безошибочно определила их как охрану.

А рыжая улыбнулась вдруг очень знакомой улыбкой, и Идалии стало страшно впервые за двадцать лет.

– Ты ни разу не пожалела о цене, которую заплатила за свою силу, – рыжая отлипла от колонны и встала прямо, глядя на нее в упор. – Постаралась забыть. Но ты помнишь. И будешь помнить до конца, – она подняла руку и указала пальцем на лоб Идалии, точно в то место, которым она когда-то ощутила приход мары, и через которое всегда с тех пор чувствовала ее. – Живи с этой памятью столько, сколько сможешь.

Она отвернулась и ушла, а ее охрана, скользнув холодными неприязненными взглядами по Идалии, последовала за ней.

И только когда она скрылась с глаз, Идалия почувствовала присутствие мары. Слабое, ненадежное. Крохи от того, чем она владела прежде.

Стоило лишь прикоснуться к маре, как память о прошлом вспыхнула яркой картиной, Идалия даже закричала от боли. Нет, нет. Не сейчас. Нужно старательно спланировать, нужно найти подходящих людей и вложить в них всё, замарать накрепко, отомстить рыжей суке. А потом можно и вернуть утраченную империю.

**Артур**

Когда он увидел их двоих вот так близко друг к другу, в груди похолодело. Настолько противоположные, насколько это может быть… и при этом похожие. Обе наделенные особой силой, только София была как звезда, а та – как черная дыра. Есть ли во вселенной звезда, способная сопротивляться черной дыре? Артур не знал, да откуда ему, его наука – крутить руль, метко стрелять и бить морды. И быть верным псом той, которая вытащила его из дерьма шесть лет назад, когда он упал на самое дно, и крышка ада закрылась над ним, как он думал, навечно.

Что делать, если Идалия нападет, он не знал. То есть он стрелял бы, конечно, и защищал Софию, но ведь Идалия могла подчинять людей и приказывать им, и что, если она так и сделает со всеми здесь? За себя и товарищей не опасался – кто в Сфере, над тем не властна мара. Но убивать невинных замаранных не хотелось. Нет, если бы пришлось, он бы это сделал. Но первой бы постарался пристрелить Идалию.

Обошлось.

Они покинули Летний Дворец, София спустилась по боковой лестнице, Артур и Эдна шли первыми, остальные по бокам и за Софией. Внизу Эдна спросила:

– Куда теперь, госпожа?

– Домой… наверное, – как-то устало сказала София, и провела пальцами по глазам. Видно было, что встреча с Идалией стоила ей немало. – Еду с Артуром. Сопровождать не нужно.

Эдна кивнула. Приказы ей были не нужны, она уже много лет координировала тех из Сферы, кто занимался охраной, силовой поддержкой и безопасностью.

– Я прослежу за волнами, госпожа. Если она бросит камень, я узнаю, куда.

Артур открыл дверцу, София села сзади и пристегнулась. Он сел за руль и выехал на магистраль.

Мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Лицо Софии было спокойно-задумчивым.

Примерно на середине дороги к мосту через реку с машиной поравнялся мотоциклист. Артур на секунду насторожился, но тут же почувствовал Сферу. Свой. Человек Эдны.

Мотоциклист, убедившись, что его заметили, быстро показал пальцами левой руки несколько кодовых знаков, известных всем, кто в Сфере отвечал за безопасность.

– Госпожа. На мосту засада. Атака с реки, атака с боковых полос движения, – расшифровал Артур для Софии.

Она молчала.

Мотоциклист сделал еще серию быстрых жестов.

– Ответ готов, ждут приказа.

– Нет, – коротко ответила София.

Артур даже обернулся на мгновение – убедиться, что правильно расслышал. Хотя и чувствовал, что сказано именно то, что сказано.

Он убрал правую руку с руля и показал мотоциклисту жест – взмах раскрытой ладонью. Запрет. Тот кивнул и быстро перестроился в первую полосу.

– Почему?

– Не хочу никого убивать сегодня.

Артур помолчал, и когда доехали до развязки перед мостом, свернул на набережную.

– Воспользуемся Старым мостом?

– Нет. Едем в Астелью. На берег Асте. Не была там двадцать лет…

Он уже давно не удивлялся ничему, если дело касалось Софии. Она говорила мало, по существу – но не потому, что была скрытной, грубой или прямолинейной. Просто она лучше всех знала цену словам. Ее сила исходила из слов и смыслов, и не всегда она могла контролировать ее.

А еще он уже давно научился понимать Софию вообще слов. Как и все, кто пробыл в Сфере достаточно долго.

Миновали Старый мост, затем Второй Новый. Артур задал в навигаторе цель на Астелью и выбрал маршрут. Понял, что София хочет ехать проселочными дорогами, и что скорость ей не нужна.

Он опасался, что могут напасть на этих узких проселочных дорогах с ограничением скорости, потому достал из-под сиденья два полностью заряженных пистолета и сунул в нагрудные кобуры. Плевать на полицию, у него есть разрешение, и к тому же благодаря Сфере он умел быть незаметным, если надо, и убедительным, если надо.

Если же появятся враги, он справится. Стрелять и одновременно вести машину очень сложно, не все могут, и Артур гордился тем, что мог.

Пусть госпожа не хочет сегодня никого убивать, но если на них нападут, то он сделает это без колебаний.

Дорога была пустой, и можно было немножко расслабиться и думать о чем-то еще. Артур быстро глянул в зеркало, в который раз отметив контраст внешности Софии с его собственной. Она светлокожая, как все рыжие, не особенно красивая по общепринятым меркам, и выглядит как обычная домохозяйка средних лет. А он – смуглый, чернявый красавец арабского типа (спасибо матери, любившей ярких восточных мужчин), ухоженный и нарочито шикарный, всегда в безупречно модных рубашках, с золотым браслетом механических часов, с тщательно уложенными черными кудрями и жгучими карими глазами. Маска беззаботного прожигателя жизни. Иногда очень полезная маска, но все, в конце концов, носят маски. Кроме Софии. Как бы она ни выглядела, всё это – настоящее.

Он перевел взгляд на дорогу и спросил:

– Почему вы отпустили ее?

– Я хочу не убить ее, а уничтожить.

Артур сбросил скорость, проезжая поворот, снова набрал. Думал над ее словами. София владела истинными смыслами и ничего не говорила просто так. Артур, конечно, был далек от лингвистики, но за шесть лет в Сфере научился чувствовать разницу между значениями слов и понимать скрытые смыслы их частей, а главное – находить связи смыслов и значений. «Убить» и «уничтожить» можно считать синонимами. Но… «уничтожить». «Ничто». «Ничтожный». «Ничтожество». И где-то рядом, он чувствовал, что это близкое, родственное слово – «нищий». «Лишенный значимости», «ничего не означающий», «ничего не имеющий». «У-» – завершенное, доведенное до конца действие. «У-ничтожить» – окончательно лишить значимости, довести до состояния «ничто». Сделать нищим во всей полноте смысла этого слова…

– Понимаю. Это страшнее смерти.

София промолчала. Артур посмотрел на навигатор – они приближались к поселку Астелья. Еще несколько километров, и въедут в него.

– За поселком мост через Асте. Потом направо вдоль берега, – сказала София. – Расклад показал мне, что там всё по-прежнему.

Артур приподнял бровь в легком удивлении. София редко прибегала к Раскладу, и всегда ради чего-то важного. Как-то на вопрос Эдны ответила, что не хочет искушать судьбу, спрашивая Ноосферу слишком часто. Место, куда они направлялись, настолько важно, что София сделала Расклад о нем, а не об Идалии? Что же там такое?

– Память, – ответила на его мысли София. Артур вздрогнул – никак не мог привыкнуть, что в Сфере мысли не всегда только твои, особенно если они адресованы кому-то в Сфере. Каждый раз напоминание об этом было неожиданным.

Поселок Астелья оказался обычным для здешних краев: двухэтажные домики под разноцветными крышами, гнезда аистов на столбах, сады и полосы огородов, гуси и белые козы. И за околицей – одинокий старый дуб, а под ним – ухоженная могила с крестом. Артур знал, что это общий кенотаф для тех, чьи тела не нашли. Погибшие в пожарах, утопшие, убитые на войне, сгинувшие без вести… Их имена писали на глиняных табличках и закапывали под этим крестом. Часто так «хоронили» и тех, кто умер на чужбине и чей прах остался там. Странный обычай, но хороший. Даже в посмертии человеку нужен дом, где его помнят.

Проехали мимо дуба, показался мост, на удивление хороший. За ним асфальт кончился, и пошла гравийная грунтовка. Джипу нипочем, конечно, но уж больно звук противный.

Ехали еще с километр, пока София не сказала:

– Здесь. Немного к реке.

Он так и сделал, остановил машину под старой вербой и заглушил мотор. София отстегнула ремень и вышла. Постояла в высокой траве, потом наклонилась, сняла туфли и бросила их в салон. И пошла босиком к воде. Артур тоже вышел, но оружие оставил при себе – тревожно было. За годы в Сфере он понял, что к таким чувствам надо прислушиваться, да и раньше полагался на интуицию.

София спустилась к песчаному узкому пляжику, подобрала подол платья и зашла в воду по колени. Выпрямилась, вздохнула.

**София**

Оказаться здесь спустя столько лет было… хорошо. Она боялась, что будет больно, страшно, тяжко – но нет, вовсе нет. Место почти не изменилось за эти годы, хотя наверняка река разливалась не раз. Вербы стали выше, некоторых уже не было, а то, что было молодой порослью тогда, сейчас высилось крепкими, узловатыми стволами. Красиво. И хотелось остаться здесь подольше. Прочувствовать это место, постичь его смыслы.

Она закрыла глаза и прикоснулась к миру.

Покой. Тишина. Запретное место. Нельзя приходить. Нельзя тревожить… тревожить русалку, что живет в здешнем омуте.

Так думали об этом месте жители Астельи. Омут тут действительно был, пусть и незаметный на первый взгляд. София чувствовала его разумом, ощущала кожей поток воды, идущий к нему. Да и просто знала раньше, что он тут есть.

Открыла глаза, тихонько рассмеялась и скинула платье, швырнув его на берег. Голубой шелк повис на вербовом кусте у воды, туда же отправилось белье, а София прыгнула вперед, и поплыла, рассекая воду сильными движениями белых рук. Омута она не боялась, русалки тем более.

**Артур**

Место было красивым и немного странным. Как будто кто-то смотрит оттуда, куда простым людям нет хода.

Он снял туфли и носки, закатал штанины. Влажная трава, песок… не хотелось потом вытряхивать его из обуви.

Когда София разделась, он не удивился ее откровенности. Не впервые.

Спустился к воде и аккуратно снял лазоревый шелк и белое белье с куста, отнес к машине и сложил на сиденье. Достал из багажника завернутый в брезент клетчатый плед, расстелил на песке сначала брезент, а сверху плед – похоже, они пробудут здесь довольно долго. Почему-то это место для Софии важно. А значит важно и для Сферы.

Постоял, глядя, как она плавает по плесу, потом зашел в воду, наклонился и хорошенько умылся. Когда вода успокоилась, посмотрел на свое отражение. Маска исчезла, на него смотрел другой человек. Тот, кто видел ад изнутри, а после того узрел свет небес.

Когда поднял голову, увидел перед собой Софию, выходящую из воды. Кто-то другой мог бы назвать ее некрасивой, обычной, невзрачной… но другие не видели свет, шедший от нее. Как она несла его в себе сквозь все испытания, и не утрачивала, даже несмотря на жесткие решения, которые ей приходилось принимать – загадка.

– Госпожа…

Она дотронулась до его щеки, сказала, глядя прямо в глаза:

– Сейчас я женщина. Ты – мужчина.

Ее сила в том, что она знает истинные смыслы. В ее устах слова могли обретать многозначность, а могли терять и означать только то, что она хотела ими обозначить. Так было и сейчас.

И это совпадало с тем, что Артур сам чувствовал и понимал именно здесь, именно сейчас. В Сфере иначе быть не может. В ней нельзя лгать друг другу и нельзя принуждать.

Они легли на плед, и ничто не имело значения, кроме того, что они были женщина и мужчина.

**София**

Кроны верб и высокие травы наполнились вздохами, горячим дыханием и запахом телесной страсти, и это было хорошо. Это останется здесь, когда они уйдут, и будет жить здесь долго, и другие, кто сюда придет потом, почувствуют это.

Живущий в Сфере живет не только ради Сферы. Сила должна уходить в мир, к людям. Иначе вместо истинных смыслов придет мара и пожрет изнутри. Больше всего на свете София не хотела бы стать такой, как Идалия. Но та осознанно впустила мару в себя, она этого желала. И после только брала, не давая ничего взамен.

Она повернулась на бок, провела кончиком пальца по густой черной брови Артура:

– Спасибо.

Он взял ее руку и прижал к губам. Приподнялся на локте:

– Спасибо, – склонился и поцеловал ее веснушки. Он всегда так делал, когда София была с ним. Другим в Сфере нравились ее тяжеловатые бедра, или рыжие кудряшки лобка, или крупные розовые соски, или ее пальцы… а ей нравились все они. Иначе не могло быть: люди, в которых нечего было любить и не умеющие любить сами, не могли войти в Сферу.

В Сфере между людьми могли быть несогласия, некоторая неприязнь, но не могло быть недоверия и обмана. Иногда Софии от этого делалось страшно: ведь это абсолютная власть над теми, кто пришел к ней. Они убьют за нее. Они умрут за нее. Они завоюют для нее весь мир – стоит ей только захотеть.

И это пугало. Это безумный соблазн, манящая сверкающая бездна, в которую очень хотелось нырнуть. И каждый раз, когда бездна подходила слишком близко, София старалась давать Сфере как можно больше, и заодно отдавать во вне, всем тем, кто не был «своим». Давать, а не брать. Любить, а не приказывать. Они приходили добровольно, никого из Сферы она не привела своей волей. Люди служили ей, потому что хотели и потому что видели ее путь – справедливость и помощь. Люди защищали ее, потому что любили ее, а она любила их.

**Артур**

Ничего не изменилось после этой близости, да и не могло. София никого из тех, кому говорила те же слова, что и ему, не выделяла больше других. И для них это обычный порядок вещей. Завтра она скажет эти слова кому-то другому, не имело значения, мужчине или женщине. Никто в Сфере не боролся за ее внимание, нет смысла бороться за то, что и так твое. Они все готовы умереть за нее, и все знают, что она умрет за них.

Сам он поклялся ей служить и защищать еще до того, как вошел в Сферу. Как Эдна. Как другие. Кто-то не давал никаких клятв, а просто делал своё дело, пользуясь помощью Сферы и силой Софии. В мире слишком много несправедливости и зла, и не всё можно победить без боя и без крови, Артур это знал очень хорошо.

Он быстро оделся, сходил к машине и достал из бардачка шоколадку и бутылку воды.

София разделила шоколад пополам, отпила немного воды и сказала:

– Ты чувствуешь грань миров?

– Да, – вот, оказывается, что это за ощущение дрожащей занавеси и легкого сквознячка.

Она встала, принялась одеваться:

– Это место, где мы с Идалией обрели силу.

Подошла к старой вербе, протянула руку ладонью к земле и тихо прошептала – он не расслышал, что именно, но почувствовал движение истинных смыслов.

Пласт дерна поднялся и откинулся в сторону. Под ним обнажился песок. София разгребла его, и Артур увидел осколок стекла, прикрывающий коробочку из-под монпансье.

София сняла стекло, достала ржавую коробочку и открыла. Вынула из нее пожелтевшую бумажку, исписанную коричневыми буквами. Дунула на нее, шепнув «гори!», и бумажка тут же рассыпалась пеплом.

– Это наш детский секрет. Нам было по 12 лет, и мы решили посестриться. Смешали нашу кровь с водой, выпили, и кровью же написали клятву в вечной дружбе. А потом Идалия предала меня.

София смяла банку в руке, бросила ее в ямку, закрыла стеклом и дерном.

– Мы обе полюбили одного парня. Нам было уже 20 лет. Здесь на грани миров живет фея, и особым ритуалом можно ее призвать и попросить подарок. Она всегда предлагает выбрать между светлым и темным даром. Но заплатить придется самым дорогим, что у тебя есть. Так говорит предание. Ритуал известен, многие пытались его провести, но одни сходили с ума, а другие доставались фее и уходили в ее мир навсегда. Могила под дубом – для них… Идалия решила провести ритуал. Мы с ней пришли сюда, я не знала ее намерений. Ловили рыбу, купались, жгли костер, остались здесь на ночь. Ночью она принесла меня в жертву, – рука Софии коснулась места под левой грудью, где у нее был шрам. Вот, оказывается, от чего…

– Я очнулась в тот миг, когда она ударила меня ножом. Идалия не смогла меня убить, не достала до сердца. Я видела всё, что было дальше. Она погрузила мое тело в лодку, отвезла к омуту и сбросила в него. Явилась фея, предложила дар истинных смыслов и дар мары. Идалия выбрала второе. Догадывалась, что даже истинным смыслом невозможно заставить человека полюбить того, кого он не любит. Она забрала дар и ушла.

А фея вытащила меня на берег, выдернула нож. Не побоялась прикоснуться к железу… Она знала о нашей клятве – ведь это ее место. Ее поразило такое предательство, и она захотела справедливости. И отдала мне второй дар, сказав, что он будет со мной, пока я иду путем справедливости.

София надорвала подол платья, оторвала длинную голубую ленту и повязала на вербу. И продолжила:

– Я создала Сферу, в которую входят те, кто ищет справедливости, невозможной обычными путями. Потом я поняла, как велика моя власть над вами, и ужаснулась. И с тех пор я даю силу всем вам, и она возрастает. Когда умру, вы сможете быть Сферой и без меня. Сила останется с вами.

Артур потер виски. Такого откровения он не ожидал.

– Госпожа… почему ты говоришь это мне?

– Пришло твое время узнать.

В этот момент он почувствовал приближение врагов – людей со злыми намерениями, которые знали, куда едут и кого ищут.

Толкнул Софию вниз, под берег, выхватил оба пистолета и присел за машиной. Бронированный джип выдержит несколько очередей, лишь бы у них не было гранат.

Враги были на велосипедах – очень умно, шум машины он бы услышал куда раньше. А так поначалу решил, что это местные.

С другой стороны, они могут и не знать, что он знает. Не должны…

И тут же понял: знают. Идалия тоже умеет читать Расклад.

Гранаты летели высоко, сейчас упадут за машину, одна скатится к берегу… Он это увидел так ясно, словно ему перевернули страницу ближайшего будущего.

И встал во весь рост, паля в велосипедистов с двух рук, и крикнул отчаянно:

– НАЗАД!

Мир на мгновение застыл, как стоп-кадр, а потом словно видео перемотали обратно. Гранаты будто отскочили от незримой упругой преграды, как мячики, и полетели в велосипедистов. Артур упал за машину, зажимая уши запястьями, и открыл рот.

Грохнул сдвоенный взрыв.

А потом со звенящей тишиной пришло осознание того, что он только что сумел использовать истинный смысл.

Встал, всё еще сжимая пистолеты. Обошел машину. Левый борт немного посекло осколками. Смотреть на то, что осталось от убийц, не хотелось, но он все-таки посмотрел. Плюнул:

– Сгорите синим пламенем нахрен.

И очень удивился, когда – сгорели.

– Господи, как это страшно… – пробормотал он.

На его плечо легла рука Софии:

– Теперь ты понимаешь. Будь отныне осторожен со словами.

– Да, госпожа, – Артур не отрывал взгляда от уже угасающих синих костров. Сглотнул, пошарил кончиком языка по сомкнутым зубам, пытаясь хоть так отогнать ощущение истинных смыслов, и сказал:

– Идалия не остановится. Ее мара еще с ней.

– Да. Мое присутствие подавило мару, но не до конца. Как прежде, уже не будет. Но ее расплата еще впереди. Я ее уничтожу. Она вернется к началу.

И София посмотрела на омут.

– Дары фей всегда с подвохом… Кроме тех, что они дарят по своему желанию.


End file.
